Pose-estimation relates to the ability to relate an object in three-dimensional space to two-dimensional imagery of the object. Pose-estimation, or “Perspective-n-Point”, is typically formulated as the determination of the rigid transformation between an object image and some known three-dimensional configuration of features on the target object. As an example, a set of image coordinates [u,v] corresponding to known features on the object of interest are input to an algorithm. For example, the image coordinates of the target object can be collected from a camera in the form of a video stream, or a set of images, where feature coordinates in individual frames are obtained through some automated feature detection process. The image points can then be used in the pose-estimation function along with the three-dimensional position of the features defined in the object space to determine a relative position and orientation between the camera and the target object.